


Go Get Coffee

by niallslashharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallslashharry/pseuds/niallslashharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall nodded towards the vanished girl, “That’s what I’m talking about. If you’re allowed to parade every guy and girl in the stupid city through our apartment and I get nothing out of it, then I don’t understand why Zayn has to buy you Starbucks.”</p><p>“Those guys and girls are my guests. They are here for one night and never return,” Louis sighed, as if he was explaining something to a small child and was beginning to grow irritated. “Zayn, on the other hand, always returns. Does he even have his own place?”</p><p>Niall felt a light blush creep into his cheeks, “No, but he’s looking for one.”</p><p>“If he wants to live here, I have no problems with that. I just need rent money,” Louis slipped out of his seat and sent a pointed look in Zayn’s direction. “You know my order, right love?” With that he disappeared back into his room, slamming the door as Niall rolled his eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Get Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid but I was watching an interview with Curren Caples and Ben Nordberg and Curren was complaining because Ben made Curren's friend Layne buy him Starbucks whenever he stayed over so Curren was like "any of those straggler girls you bring back, they're going to have to get me coffee in the morning" and then Curren proceed to say that he doesn't drink coffee. I found the whole thing extremely hilarious for some reason, so that's where this idea came from. I know it's stupid but I have really bad writers block and I just needed to write something.

Niall and Zayn were sitting at the kitchen table, eyes sleepy and hair still ruffled from bed. They weren’t talking, just quietly eating their breakfast and waiting for what they both knew was about to happen.

Louis’ bedroom door creaked open and Niall rolled his eyes as he muttered, “Here we fucking go.”

“Zayn!” Louis greeted the younger boy with a cheerful smile, a glint in his stormy blue eyes. “So lovely to see you. Did you happen to spend the night?”

“Maybe,” Zayn hadn’t lifted his gaze from the bowl of cereal in front of him.

“Well you know what that means,” Louis dropped down in an empty chair, leaning back and letting his bare feet rest on the table. Niall slapped at his ankles until he removed them. “Starbucks.”

“I’ll get it in a minute,” Zayn glanced up, shaking his head slightly when he saw the irritated look on Niall’s face. “It’s fine Niall, don’t worry about it.”

“No it’s not,” Niall scowled, shooting a glare in Louis’ direction. The other boy just accepted the look with a smirk. “I don’t understand why he has to buy you coffee every single time he stays here.”

“The reason, dear Niall, is because he is staying in my flat, rent free.” Louis cupped his chin in his hand and rested his elbows on the table, “It is for that reason that I insist he do something for me. A show of gratitude for my generosity, if you will. It’s a small price to pay.”

“I live here too,” Niall stood up, dumbing his bowl in the sink. “And since Zayn is my best friend, I think it’s all right if I invite him over every once in a while.”

Louis let out a cackle, “Every once in a while? Ni, he’s here all the time. When’s the last night you slept alone in your room?” Niall didn’t say anything. “Exactly,” Louis smirked. “As long as that bed is holding more than one person, then I am getting Starbucks free of cost every morning.”

“Well if that’s the case, then where is my Starbucks?” Niall planted his hands on his slim hips and stared at his roommate with a quirked eyebrow. “Because your bed sure as fuck hasn’t been empty in months. Speaking of, where is your latest conquest?”

Louis kept a straight face, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh really?” Niall took a step towards the brunette’s bedroom, but was spared initiating the reveal when the door opened and a leggy redhead slipped out.

Niall let out a triumphant laugh and the girl gave him a confused smile, tangling her hair into a ponytail as she scanned the room for Louis. She hurried over once she spotted him and dropped a quick kiss onto his cheek before thanking him for the “magical night.”

“My pleasure love,” Louis gave her a quick smack on the bum before she was off, tossing a “nice to meet you” over her shoulder in the general direction of where Niall was standing. 

Niall nodded towards the vanished girl, “That’s what I’m talking about. If you’re allowed to parade every guy and girl in the stupid city through our apartment and I get nothing out of it, then I don’t understand why Zayn has to buy you Starbucks.”

“Those guys and girls are my guests. They are here for one night and never return,” Louis sighed, as if he was explaining something to a small child and was beginning to grow irritated. “Zayn, on the other hand, always returns. Does he even have his own place?”

Niall felt a light blush creep into his cheeks, “No, but he’s looking for one.”

“If he wants to live here, I have no problems with that. I just need rent money,” Louis slipped out of his seat and sent a pointed look in Zayn’s direction. “You know my order, right love?” With that he disappeared back into his room, slamming the door as Niall rolled his eyes again.

“How could I ever forget?” Zayn muttered sarcastically. He dug into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a handful of notes and counting them. He must have had enough, because he shoved them back in and ran his fingers through his messy hair. “Ni, you want anything while I’m out?”

Niall shook his head, “I hate Starbucks.”

Zayn nodded before heading towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob, “I’ll bring Lou back his coffee, but after that I think I’m gonna crash at Liam’s place for a while.” The dark haired boy shrugged slightly, “Thanks for letting me stay here and shit.”

Niall tried not to show his disappointment. He was going to miss having Zayn around. He never slept quite as well if he didn’t have a warm body to snuggle up to. “No problem, sorry Louis was such a dick though.”

Zayn let out a laugh, “When isn’t he?” 

Niall didn’t respond, just collapsed on the table with a groan when Zayn had slipped out. Niall would be incredibly surprised if he had any friends left by the time he finished living with Louis.

-

The next morning Niall was in an extremely piss poor mood. He hadn’t slept well due to his lack of a cuddle buddy and he knew that Louis was going to spend the whole day complaining about not having someone to run and go get him coffee. So when Niall heard Louis’ bedroom door begin to creak open, he made the decision to get in the first word.

“Louis this is fu–”

Niall cut off abruptly when he noticed that the boy slipping out of Louis’ room was most certainly not Louis. The stranger had a head full of messy brown curls, sleepy green eyes, and a lazy grin that caused dimples to sprout in his cheeks when he noticed Niall.

“Good morning,” the boy greeted, his voice soft and slow. “Don’t mind me, I’m just on the way out.”

“No you’re not,” Niall jumped out of his seat and stepped in front of the boy. “Not yet at least.”

The kid quirked an eyebrow in confusion but there was amusement in his eyes, “Well in that case, I’m Harry.” He dropped down into one of the empty chairs and settled his elbows on the table, looking up at Niall with a pretty smile. “And you are…?”

“Niall,” the blonde answered quickly. “You stayed here last night right? In Louis’ room? In Louis’ bed?”

Harry nodded slowly before his eyes widened in concern, “You two aren’t…”

Niall waved his question away with the flick of his wrist, “Fuck no. I just wanted to make sure before I demand you go and buy me Starbucks.”

“Starbucks?” Harry ran a hand through his curls. “I didn’t really plan on coming back once I left. It was more of a one night stand kind of thing.” He glanced towards Louis’ door, “He didn’t say anything about me doing a coffee run.”

“We don’t need to tell him,” Niall grabbed his hoodie from where it was lying across the back of one of the chairs. “And as a matter of fact, you don’t need to come back after. I’ll go with you. I just need you to buy it.”

“Well…ummm, okay,” Harry stood up, looking slightly confused. “Are you asking me out in a really weird way? Or are you that desperate for Starbucks and have no money?”

“I hate Starbucks,” Niall shrugged into his hoodie. “It’s more of a principle kind of thing. My friend Zayn stays here sometimes and Lou always makes him buy coffee in the morning. So I think it’s only fair that since you stayed the night, you buy me coffee.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip as he thought it over. After a few seconds he nodded, “Seems like a perfectly good argument to me. Let’s go.”

“Thank you,” Niall shoved his foot into one Supra and was searching for the other when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“And where exactly do you two think you’re going?” Niall glanced up and saw Louis standing there with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”

“We’re doing exactly what you think we’re doing,” Niall opened the door, his eyes never leaving Louis’. “Harry here happens to agree with my logic. He’s buying me Starbucks.”

“You don’t even like Starbucks,” Louis ran a hand through his mussed hair. “Harry, you don’t have to buy him shit.”

“I don’t mind,” Harry smiled warmly at Niall before wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders. Niall gave him a strange look, but let it go when Harry began to guide him out of the flat. “It was nice to meet you Louis.”

Harry ushered Niall out the door and closed it behind them, letting his arm drop from Niall’s shoulder. He shoved his hands into his pockets before shooting another grin Niall’s way, “Let’s go buy some coffee.”

-

“…and that’s why I needed you to buy me Starbucks.”

Niall had just finished telling the whole story about Zayn, and Louis’ one night stands, and rent money, and Starbucks, and empty beds.

“Makes total sense,” Harry nodded. Niall wasn’t sure how he and Harry had ended up sitting at a table together, but he had to say he was enjoying his time with the brunette. Harry had listened intently to Niall’s story and had nodded and gasped at all the right parts. “Louis shouldn’t be able to get Starbucks and someone to share a bed with every night while you get no compensation.”

“Exactly!” Niall was glad someone understood. “That’s what I’m saying. It’s not fair to me. If I want a friend to stay over, I should be allowed to have a friend stay over.” Niall dropped his chin into his cupped hand and looked up at Harry through dusty eyelashes, “Do you think if I was fucking the person who stayed over Louis wouldn’t make him buy stuff? Or do you think that doesn’t matter?”

“Hmmm,” Harry took a long drag of his Frappuccino as he thought about it. “I’m not sure. I think that’s a theory that would have to be tested.”

Niall made a face, “Guess we’ll never find out then.”

“I’ll do it.” Harry cheeks flushed when Niall’s head snapped up, blue eyes wide as he stared at him. “I mean, if you really wanted to test it, I wouldn’t mind being the other party in the experiment. If you wanted that. Obviously if you don’t want it it’s fine but I figured – in the name of science – I would definitely sleep with you.”

“What if it wasn’t in the name of science?”

“I would still definitely sleep with you,” Harry’s eyes had fallen to his drink, but with those words he looked back up. Niall swallowed nervously and tried to fight the blush that he knew was about to color his own cheeks.

“Well, sticking with the science thing, we do need to test this theory and since we were both kind of involved in the making of the hypothesis…” Niall trailed off.

“Tonight’s fine with me if that’s what you want to do.”

“Actually,” Niall tangled his fingers together in his lap, “it’s a bit weird for me that you just slept with Louis last night. So maybe we can just pretend. Or we can wait a few weeks until I get over it.”

Harry nodded and scrawled his number on one of the napkins on the table. He pushed it towards Niall, “Just give me a call whenever. We don’t have to sleep together. We can just hang out or something.”

Niall pocketed the napkin and smiled, “I just might do that.”

-

“Where has Zayn been?” Louis dropped down at the kitchen table a few weeks later, a mug of tea in his hand and a sour look on his face. “I haven’t had Starbucks in ages.”

“You do know that you can buy Starbucks on your own, right?” Niall glanced up from his phone just to roll his eyes at Louis. “You don’t have to exploit my friends for coffee.”

“I like it better that way,” Louis took a sip of his tea. “Who have you been hanging out with recently anyway? You’re never here. And I know it’s not Zayn, because he doesn’t have his own place where you two can go.”

“Harry,” Niall answered before going back to his phone.

“Harry?” Louis nearly spit out his tea. “You mean that really hot guy with the curls that I slept with like a month ago?”

“Bingo,” Niall wiggled his phone as it started to ring. “This is him now. He’s waiting outside. See ya Lou.”

“How?”

Niall threw on his hoodie and headed towards the door, “How what?”

“How did you two become friends?”

Niall shrugged, “He was on my side about the Starbucks thing. We bonded over it and have been hanging out ever since. He’s actually really awesome.”

Niall slipped out of the flat and hurried downstairs, his hands in his pockets and butterflies in his stomach. He had a bit of a crush on Harry. And by bit of a crush he meant he was totally and completely smitten.

“Hey Ni,” Harry grinned as Niall climbed into the passenger seat of his car. “You look cute.”

Niall mussed up his hair a bit and hid a smile, “Thanks Harry.”

“So…” Harry gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, but didn’t make any move to drive them out of the parking lot. “Is it still weird? That I was with Louis? Or have we waited long enough?”

Niall studied his lap intently and when he spoke, his voice was soft. “I, um, I don’t really want to sleep with you anymore.”

“Oh,” Harry’s response was sad and a bit broken. 

“It’s just, well, we’re friends now and I like that and I like you a lot, like a lot a lot, and I don’t to ruin it just by testing something out to see how Louis responses and if I slept with you once I would probably want to do it again and I just think…”

Harry cut him off, “You’re over the Louis thing though right?”

Niall looked confused, “Um yeah, I guess. But that’s not important right now.”

“Yes it is,” Harry breathed. The next thing Niall knew a pair of lips were on his and a hand was resting lightly on his thigh. He raised his own hands and cupped Harry’s cheeks, kissing back until Harry pulled away.

Niall blinked at him, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide.

“I really like you too,” Harry ran his fingers through his curls and smiled a bit bashfully. “I don’t want to test a theory anymore either. I just want you to be my boyfriend. And we can totally spend nights at my place so Louis doesn’t make anyone buy him Starbucks in the morning. I have a bunch of roommates, but none of them will harass you for coffee.”

“I’d be more than willing to fork over the money for Starbucks if I get to spend every night with you.”

Harry laughed and ducked in for another kiss, biting his bottom lip when he pulled back. “So is that a yes to the boyfriend thing?”

Niall giggled, “Yeah. Definitely a yes.”

-

Louis was sitting on the couch when Harry and Niall arrived back at the flat later that night. They were hand in hand, giggling together as they approached the brunette. Louis quirked an eyebrow in question when the pair stopped in front of him.

Harry dropped something into Louis’ lap and the older boy glanced down, picking up the Starbucks gift card.

“That’s for you,” Harry tugged Niall closer to his side and grinned. “I’m going to be spending a couple of nights here,” he dropped a kiss onto Niall’s warm cheek as if to prove a point, “so I figured that I might as well pay up in advance.”

Louis glanced from their tangled fingers to the gift card in his hand, “I feel like a pimp right now. You and Zayn weren’t sleeping together so it was fine but this…” he tossed the card back to Harry. “I can’t take this.”

Harry shrugged and shoved it in his pocket. As Niall tugged his boyfriend towards the bedroom Harry grinned, “Guess we proved the hypothesis after all.”

Niall laughed and snuck a quick kiss as they slipped into his room, “Yeah. I guess we did.”


End file.
